


入境

by LostShootingStar



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostShootingStar/pseuds/LostShootingStar
Summary: 发了三次，再发不出去我就疯了
Relationships: 金珉奎/徐明浩
Kudos: 3





	入境

**Author's Note:**

> 发了三次，再发不出去我就疯了

*虽说是abo，其实就是借用了下设定……写的不好请见谅

“……冷锋入境，寒潮威力不减，市气象台继续发布寒潮黄色预警和暴雪蓝色预警，预计今天夜里到凌晨，我市将出现大范围降雪，请市民做好防护工作，以应对……在即将到来的……滋……”  
进入隧道口，一束束交错的光影闪过徐明浩的眼底，加上刺耳的广播电流，令人心烦意乱。  
车里的温度感觉比窗外还低，徐明浩开着车，似有如无地瞥了眼副驾驶的金珉奎，在心里默默叹了口气，开口说道：“不听就关了吧。”金珉奎依旧盯着窗外，好像跟他说话的人趴在车外边：“关呗。”  
要不是想着金珉奎从国外飞了十几个小时怪辛苦的，早就把他扔路边了。“……我开着车呢，还要看路，哪有手关啊？”徐明浩耐着性子说，心里想这家伙又在闹什么别扭，嘴角耷拉着，眼皮耷拉着，完全没了平时咋咋呼呼的活泼劲儿。  
金珉奎心不甘情不愿地关了广播，然后座椅一倒，两眼一闭，不知道是在装睡还是装死，徐明浩也懒得理他。  
外面开始下雪的时候，徐明浩刚刚把车停稳在地下停车场里。然而金珉奎关车门时“哐——”的一声巨响，成功点燃了他忍了一路的火。  
他下车朝金珉奎吼道：“金珉奎你甩脸子给谁看呢？上次怎么说的，有不爽就好好说出来，你这样是想气死谁！开个车去接你就真把我当你司机了？你是我老板还是我老公啊？！”  
金珉奎猛地合上后备箱盖，反过来朝他吼道：“还知道我是你老公？在机场和人家聊得那么欢的时候还能想起来我是你老公？你是去接我的还是专门找他聊天的？”  
没等徐明浩开口，金珉奎接着“斥责”道：“我都说我自己打车回来，天气这么冷，怕你累着，怕你冻着，是想着能早点见到你才同意你来接我的。你呢？”金珉奎气愤的声音在停车场里回响，“我跟个二百五一样疯狂招手，全世界都看到了就你没看到，光顾着跟那家伙谈天说地了……”  
“什么叫那家伙？都说了那是我朋友，我们真的是偶遇，”徐明浩反驳道，急的耳朵尖都红了，“我也没想到能在机场遇到他，就多聊了两句。当时就跟你解释了，结果你从机场到这儿一直阴阳怪气的，你到底还想让我怎么办？”  
金珉奎装聋作哑，双手插兜，目光四处游移，反正就是不看徐明浩。徐明浩没了耐心，锁上车门，径直朝电梯走过去，只剩金珉奎和他的行李箱孤零零地落在原地。

回到家已经深夜，徐明浩向来都有吃晚饭的习惯，今天本来想等着金珉奎回家一起吃，而此刻根本没了心情，于是他决定洗个澡就去睡觉。进入浴室的时候似乎听见客厅窸窸窣窣的声音，他没有理会，直接反锁了卫生间的门，顺势将烦闷一同关在门外。  
冲洗了一番后，徐明浩跨入浴缸，把自己沉浸在略微温热的水里，泡去一身疲惫和不快。徐明浩今天一天都待在工作室里，想尽快把工作赶完，忙得天昏地暗，腰都直不起来。可他依旧执拗地要去机场接金珉奎回家，为什么？  
还能有为什么。  
俗话说“小别胜新婚”，在他们俩这儿竟成了“小别胜离婚”。两个星期没见，一见面就吵了起来，想想也是没谁了。以前也不是没闹过别扭，话说通后互相给个台阶，吵完之后依旧黏黏糊糊蜜里调油，像今天这样争吵反而是第一次。  
虽然金珉奎经常柠檬成精醋王化身，不过这次是一个巴掌拍不响。热气蒸腾，徐明浩捋了把脸上的水珠，反思自己是不是真的伤了自家大狗狗的心了。他是个容易共情的人，当时正苦恼于朋友的情感问题，没想到却因此忽视了爱人的心情。  
要不要做一次先开口的人？至少，不要让家里的气氛也和室外一样冰天雪地吧。  
整个屋子里只有厨房和餐厅亮着暖黄色的光。屋内暖气十足，徐明浩把自己裹在浴袍里，静悄悄地走过去。金珉奎背对着厨房门口，什么都没有注意。灶台上的小锅已经咕噜咕噜地滚得起劲，而他似乎一直在看着窗外发呆。  
徐明浩关上火，轻轻环上金珉奎的腰，把脸贴在他的肩头，感受对方身上令人安心的檀木气息。对方被吓得浑身一颤，然后……就没有然后了，既不转身，也不吭声。就这么抱了一会儿，徐明浩以为他还在生气，柔声说道：“珉九啊……”  
不搭理他。  
“你在看什么呢？”  
不搭理他。  
“哇，外面的雪下的好大……”  
还是不搭理他。  
不至于吧，怎么今天醋劲儿和气性都这么大？徐明浩有些无语。他勾着脑袋悄咪咪看了一眼，他家醋王眉眼低垂，鼻尖红红，未干的泪痕还在脸上挂着。

“……我的天呐，金珉奎你是哭了吗？”  
对于徐明浩来说，目睹他家alpha哭鼻子跟人类登月的历史意义一样重大，上次见金珉奎流泪还是因为答应他求婚后高兴地把自己摔个狗吃屎而疼到泪流满面，这次怎么搞的跟他受了多大的委屈一样，还要独自跑厨房默不作声地偷偷哭泣。  
徐明浩又无奈又想笑，强行把不情愿的某人转过身来，用浴袍袖子温柔地擦了擦他脸上的眼泪。他捧着那张不情愿加上委屈巴巴的小脸，忍着笑意说道：“哎一古，我们珉九不哭了哦，乖……”  
身高187巨型宝宝撇了撇嘴，徐明浩以为他会说什么，结果下一秒就被抱了个满怀。金珉奎把人搂得紧紧的，生怕怀中的人会和窗外的大雪一起飘走一样，然后将脸埋到徐明浩肩窝继续默默流泪，嘴里还嘟囔着“我才没哭……”。  
遇上alpha这样的行为，之前就算有天大的火气也要被笑没了。徐明浩温柔地安抚着，一只手轻轻拍背，另一只手搂着后脑勺。当他不经意触碰到对方颈后发胀的腺体时，他突然想起来，原来是金珉奎易感期到了，怪不得见面的时候那么焦躁，占有欲也比平常表现得更明显。  
嗅到腺体里渗出的淡淡的红酒香气后，金珉奎平静了许多，后知后觉地有些不好意思。他用脸来回蹭着徐明浩的肩窝，徐明浩假装嫌弃地边笑边推开他的头：“恶心死了，不要把你的鼻涕眼泪都蹭到我身上，我刚洗完澡……”  
珉不乐再次上线：“你是不是嫌我烦了？”  
徐明浩伸手环上金珉奎的脖子，直视着对方带有泪光的双眼说：“当然烦了，我烦你一辈子……”  
轻轻地从对方腺体上揉捻而过，逼出一声低低地喘息。环在腰间的手臂骤然收紧，将两人间的距离缩短为零。alpha的信息素浓郁而热烈，调动着体内无处释放的躁热，檀木和红酒香气紧紧缠绕，渐入佳境。  
正当金珉奎低头准备吻上去时，一只手挡住了他的嘴唇。金珉奎委屈兮兮地盯着徐明浩，而停在腰间的双手却不老实起来。一只顺着脊背向上抚摸，另一只则“有目的性”地顺势下滑。被不满的狗狗眼无声地控诉，徐明浩笑眯眯地说：“知道自己错了吗？”

委屈归委屈，该教育还是要教育的。  
“我当时没有注意到你，光顾着思考朋友的问题了，是我的不对，不该忽视你，我跟你道歉，对不起亲爱的……”说罢徐明浩隔着自己的手背印上一吻，然后松开了手，将人推开了点距离，一根手指戳在金珉奎硬邦邦的胸肌上继续教育道，“可你也不能一直冷着脸啊，不分青红皂白就在那儿瞎吃醋。我是和你结婚了，但是我也有自己的生活和朋友，懂吗？”  
这时候还不顺坡下驴真就是二百五了。金珉奎点了点头，从善如流地回答：“我不该吃醋，我不该吃老婆朋友的醋，老婆的朋友就是我朋友，老婆喜欢跟谁聊天就跟谁聊天，”然后飞速啄吻了一下肖想已久的双唇，“我知道错了，再吃醋我就是小狗，不不不，保证没下次了。”  
还小狗呢，明明就是只吃不到肉的大狗狗。干啥啥不行，吃醋第一名。换做别人徐明浩早就一套军体拳伺候得明明白白，偏偏面对某个人时就这么无可奈何。  
他点着金珉奎的脑门说道：“以后要是再阴阳怪气的我就把你牛仔裤全都拿来画画，要不是……你干嘛啊……嗯……”  
金珉奎早就按捺不住了，迫不及待啄吻在颈侧，顺着脖子上的脉络急切地吮吸着啃咬着，鲁莽地追逐徐明浩的双唇，逼得人连连后仰。唇齿纠缠间，徐明浩被吻得呼吸紊乱，紧紧攀附着金珉奎强壮的臂膀。金珉奎一把将人抱起放在案台上，托着后脑勺吻得更深，另一只手则向下探进浴袍，拉起徐明浩的一条腿挂在腰间。下半身紧紧相贴，隔着衣料也能感受到蓄势待发的硬热。  
细碎的亲吻从唇角向下蔓延，金珉奎吻过下颚，吻过喉结，吻过锁骨，最后吻在胸前的小小肉粒上。  
“别在……厨房……”徐明浩敏感得不成样子，一反平日里从容的样貌，难耐地呻吟出声，“哈啊…轻点儿，疼……嗯……”乳尖被舌头拨弄的挺立起来，金珉奎没有放过另一边，又揉又捏，电流般的酥麻感向四肢蔓延。  
意乱情迷之时，徐明浩被拽了下来，翻过身来双手撑着台面，下一秒金珉奎就紧紧地黏了上来。他一把掀开碍事徐明浩的浴袍，然后脱下自己松垮的睡裤，勃起的粗大猛地弹出来，打在徐明浩湿的一塌糊涂的臀缝间，惹得徐明浩惊叫一声。  
“老婆，你是不是等着我操你呢，怎么里面什么都不穿……”金珉奎舔咬着身下人通红的耳廓，徐明浩无力反驳，omega的天性让他在alpha的爱抚下双腿大开，不自觉地向后蹭了蹭金珉奎，任凭一个个粘腻的吻落在后颈的凸起处，手指在湿软的小穴内来回探寻。  
金珉奎一边稳住徐明浩微微颤抖的腰身，一边将自己粗硬的性器对准湿软的穴口，缓缓挺了进去。尽管omega的身体早已在信息素作用下做好准备，可alpha易感期时比平常更为胀大的肉茎还是让徐明浩倒抽一口凉气。  
纤细的身躯被顶得向前一送，身后的小穴此刻被填的满满的，又热又涨，触感被成千上万倍的放大。整根没入后，金珉奎轻轻舔舐着徐明浩的腺体，那里散发出的红酒气息仿佛加了催情剂一般，勾着他的欲望在体内横冲直撞。他牢牢扣紧徐明浩的腰肢，缓慢而有力地律动起来，一次次干到最深处，龟头重重顶着闭合的生殖腔口，顶得徐明浩双腿发软，站都站不住。  
被抽插到红肿湿软的小穴承受着一次又一次疯狂地入侵，无休止地接纳着身后硕大的硬挺。徐明浩被夹在金珉奎和案台之间，勉强撑着自己摇摇欲坠的身躯，被动接受着一波波汹涌而来的情潮，他的后面止不住地流出更多爱液，沿着臀缝流向大腿根部。  
正当金珉奎准备“更进一步”时，一声诡异的“咕噜噜”从他肚子里传来，两人同时动作一僵，紧接着就见徐明浩把头埋在胳膊里笑得一抖一抖的：“噗哈哈哈……我的老天鹅怎么今天什么都让我遇到了……嗯啊你慢点儿……”  
金珉奎猛地向前一顶，成功让人闭了嘴：“我一天都没好好吃饭，就吃了一肚子气，它能不响吗？”然后加快抽插速度，酥酥麻麻的快感再次汹涌而至，传遍全身。身后的硬热一下下地对准腔口捣弄，徐明浩想蜷起身躯，想要用手去抚慰身前，却被金珉奎强硬地阻止，在他光滑的肩背留下无数暧昧痕迹。  
徐明浩呜咽着说：“你不是饿了吗？…嗯啊……我们……要不…先吃饭吧珉九……唔嗯……”  
回答他的是身下更为迅猛的挺动，以及紧紧包裹他的檀木气息。  
“先吃完你再说……”

从厨房辗转到餐厅，一道名为徐明浩的宵夜从里到外被吃得干干净净，用餐者抱着浑身散发着诱人气息的宝贝不撒手，食不餍足地表示：人家还想……  
徐明浩：滚

**Author's Note:**

> 万万没想到最后以沙雕结尾


End file.
